undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
DWF Specials
These are a list of special episodes of DWF RAW/Smackdown that take place prior or after a special event known as a CPV. There have been 3 special episodes in Season 1 and currently only one special episode on Season 2. Season 1: RAW After Money In The Bank *DWF Championship: Silvio © vs. Mr. Black *ECW Championship: Amazing Troy © vs. Vixx **Hardcore Match *DWF Tag Team Championship: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) *Adrian Destiny vs. Rio Best Results: *1 - After the match, Adrian Destiny would be attacked by Victor X, who claimed Destiny was just a joke *2 - SWED would win by DQ after they were attacked by the Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) during the match *3 - After the match, Troy would attempt to hurt Vixx only to be thwarted by Straight Code Star *Prior to Silvio's title defense, Silvio would sign a DWF championship contract for a match between him and the No.1 Contender Jacob Cass *4 - After the match, DoggyDog would attempt to cash in only for Silvio to stop him. Mr. Black was also stretchered away after the match. Season 1: Smackdown After Royal Rumble Match Card: *DWF Intercontinental Championship: Adrian Destiny © vs. DoggyDog *Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Mario Sanchez vs. Silvio *Jake Navor & Gabriel Cass vs. Straight Code Star & Phenom *ECW Championship Open Challenge Results *3 - Jonathan Storm distracted Mario long enough for Silvio to hit the spear for the win. After the match, Arrow would drag Jonathan Storm to the ring to be put into a STFU by Mario *4 - Towards the end of the match, DoggyDog would leave Adrian Destiny prone on the mat before letting Triple X destroy Adrian Destiny Season 1: RAW Before WrestleMania 1 Match Card: *DWF World Heavyweight Championship: DoggyDog © vs. Silvio *DWF Intercontinental Championship: Triple X © vs. Mario Sanchez *Best Warriors (Mart War & Kevin) & Mike House vs. Revolution (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) & Maxakrer *Arrow vs. AJ Reyes *ECW Championship Open Challenge Results *At the beginning of the show, DoggyDog would be attacked by Silvio in the backstage area. Later in the night, Silvio explained that he wanted to show that he is the Leader of the Revolution and not Doggy. This would lead to the World Title Match Main event. *1 - After the match, Vixx, Amazing Troy, & Straight Code Star would come out to attack Johnny Extreme *Rocky'N would come out to announce his new dual contract that allows him to defend his AWC Championship at DWF WrestleMania 1 with the opponent of his choosing. Rocky'N would select PJ Skillz and then PJ would appear from behind and give him a Skillz Clash. *3 - After the match, Jonathan Storm announced that at WrestleMania, Maxakrer will defend his championship in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match against Mike House. He then announced Best Warriors as the new No.1 Contenders to the Tag Titles, but if they lose in their conquest they will be fired. *4 - During the match, Adrian Destiny would come out and distract Mario allowing for Triple X to hit the F-X and defeat Mario. After the match, Angel would appear and attack Triple X and then hold up the DWF Intercontinental Championship. *5 - In the main event, Mr. Black & Shadow would interfere and attack both men while the ref was down. Then, the rest of the Revolution (Triple X, David Mill, & Dustin Martinez) would come out. At first they appeared to help their leader Silvio, but instead betrayed Silvio and helped Doggy win the match and retain the title. The show would come to an end with Arrow appearing after the match and getting into a brawl with DoggyDog on the entrance ramp. Season 2: RAW After WrestleMania 1 Match Card: Season 2: RAW After Money In The Bank Season 2: RAW Before WrestleMania 2 Season 3: RAW After WrestleMania 2 *Jonathan Storm greets the fans to Season 3 of DWF and announces the DWF Brand Extension: DWF RAW & DWF War Zone. Storm announces himself as RAW General Manager & introduces newly retired DoggyDog as War Zone General Manager. *Hunter w/Berseck (Blade & Savior) def. Max Mercury. After the match, Mr. X would attack Max Mercury again. *Sex-Mex (Mario Sanchez & Vixx) def. Brett Storm & Roacher *ECW Championship: K2K © def. Chris Parker *DWF World Heavyweight Championship: Triple X w/Jonathan Storm def. Mike House ©